oliver_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
James
James is a red engine who works on the mainline and is NWR number 5. About James's History James was designed by George Hughes and built at Horwich Works in 1912/13 as an 0-6-0 with wooden brakes. Sometime after he was built, James was experimentally rebuilt with a pony truck, making him a 2-6-0. In 1923, James was sold to Sir Topham Hatt for mixed traffic duties, at which time he was still mix-traffic black. After his first accident, he had his front sandboxes removed, was rebuilt with proper brakes and a Fowler tender (due to his old one being badly wrecked from the crash), and repainted red with gold stripes and blue lining. Other major event's in Jame's time include having his break pipe being punctured, twice, running into some tar tankers after insulting Toby about his looks, running away and having Edward save him. After he found out diesel called him "rusty red scrap iron" has has been a strong anti-diesel advocate, strongest on the island. With James complaining about goods trains, and the increasing traffic of goods and passengers, Sir Topham Hatt bought Donald and Douglas. James once got jealous with Harold after he got attention for saving a lost hiker, but later James saves some one of his own, and resolved the dispute. James's Personality Often vain, James will always sees himself as the better or best at something, and no one will be able to change his mind. Because of this James is easily embarrassed when things do not go as planned or he is proven not as splendid as he was made out to be. James is the first to insult some one old fashion, slow or against his views. Under it all he is really a caring engine who would not do anything to cause anyone harm. He may be vain, but he will stick up for a friend and help them when they are in need. Tales of the North Western Railway James has been a major character in the series staring in an episode, small roles in a cameo in almost every episode. In episode one you can see him in the sheds at the meeting, and in a cameo at the station. Episode two he chats with Edward at Wellsworth about the new engine, and the twins. Episode three he breaks down and has to be saved by Barry. Episode 4 5 and 7 he has several cameos, and he starred in Episode 8. In this episode James is jealous over the attention Harold was getting due to him saving a hiker, he goes on acting vain to an opportunity is presented to him to save some one, and then they resolved the argument. In NWR100Y He made small appearance with a handful of lines, and he had a cameo in E10. Review The James review was attempted several times before the final one. It is not a review Ted likes too much, but that may just because it has not aged well. It was one of the first time line reviews showing off many different aged of Item. Models Ted has a 1992 James which he used from E7- E2r. Ted also had 1996 item that he currently is using and has since E3. It was also used for E4-5. Ted also has a 2005 model that was used from E1-3 (original) and was the last item Ted got as a young child for free because of a buy one get one free sale on TWR. Voice Acting James is voice acted by HiroTheJapaneseTrain. Gallery W10.JPG 1cg.JPG Gh2.jpg W2.JPG 12.JPG IMG 0632.jpg Lalalal 23.jpg IMG 3697.JPG E3.PNG W6.JPG W7.JPG 7.JPG W8.JPG 8.JPG Sir H.jpg Older version Category:NWR Category:Engine Category:Main Line Category:Tender Engines Category:Red Engines